


Letters

by ChatDeLaMort



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Letters, Missing, One hell of a thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDeLaMort/pseuds/ChatDeLaMort
Summary: She writes letters to Snart because she misses their conversations.Three drabbles and a double drabble (try to say this out loud very fast and three times in a row!)





	1. Chapter 1

She writes letters to him. Barely love letters, but letters filled with words she stole from an impossible future. She writes about their conversations on the bridge and in her bed and often she writes about Mick, she writes letters to him smiling because in the end there are no words left she should have said when there was time. 

She writes letters to him day by day and she throws them into the time stream like bread crumbs, hoping he is still out there, hoping he anyhow finds his way back. To him. To her. To him and her.


	2. Day One

Day One without Captain Cold. She sleeps on the floor in a pile of teared papers and folded paper cranes.

 

~~_Hey crook_ ~~

~~_How on earth_ ~~

~~_It takes one hell of_ ~~

~~_Mick is_ ~~

~~_Mick says_ ~~

~~_I truely want to say_ ~~

~~_Where are you_ ~~

~~_Why have you_ ~~

~~_I hope you are out there anywhere_ ~~

~~_You left me_ ~~

~~_You promised we're a team and you left me_ ~~

~~_I don't hate Mick but_ ~~

~~_How could you leave me_ ~~

_~~I'll find you~~ _

~~_I know, why you did it_ ~~

_~~I won't forgive you doing it~~ _

 

_Time always finds its way, Leonard. Wait for me. I'm coming._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it (and it surprised me, but I feel damn flattered :))!).


	3. Day Two. Confirmation.

Day Two without Captain Cold. She pretends to be fine. Given that Death is a regular companion to her, she maybe even is. She sits in his dark room during the night, though, and freezes.

  
  


_Gideon informed me today, that your death is in your timeline now (She says, it's important for me to grief)._

_In my head I heard your voice telling her to shut her piehole. I told her to fuck off._

  
  


Gideon reflects to remind her, that death is in HER timeline as well (but she rather not admit she reads Miss Lance's letters to Mister Snart).

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and especially the comments. You really make my day :)!


	4. Day Three. Cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't start this as a more-than-one-chapter-thing but anyhow it makes so much FUN. And the kudos and comments are brightening my day :)!!

Day Three without Captain Cold. Her hands aren't trembling anymore, so at least she pretends, hence she trusts herself with knives again (not admitting that she likes every cut a wrongly timed grip adds to her palm, because THIS is pain she knows, THIS is hurting she can cope). She still avoids sparring but she loses it in a bar fight in 1788's Paris and it leaves her too exhausted and too bloodstained to write in the evening. In exchange she scrawls him a cat (because it is the only thing she can draw not resembling abstract painting) and writes _Can we haz a cat?_ in big letters beneath. Her lips twitch, suddenly remembering how he once drew her a one-page-comic-strip about a female ninja who eats worms.

  
  


Unnoticed by her, today she is not the only one shooting folded cranes into the stream.

  
  


_Sara loses her ninja assassin thingy. Got her a cat . She named it Leonard. Don't know why, it's nothing like you._

_Mick_

  
  


_Gideon hates the cat._

_Mick_

  
  


_Cat got lost on the ship. Gideon doesn't seem to mind._

_Mick_

  
  


_Cat found in the vents. Dead._

_Mick_

  
  


_Maybe the cat wasn't that much different to you._

_Mick_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble because I damn well felt like doing one and I loved the idea of a smiling, humming Sara hoping for her crook to steal a way back to her.


End file.
